1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foodstuffs having improved taste quality, more particularly, aftertaste quality. The present invention also relates to the use of sclareolide having the structure: ##STR1## in enhancing the salinity effect of sodium chloride (referred to herein as a `salt sparing` effect) or in debittering potassium chloride used as a substitute for sodium chloride in such foods as soups. The present invention also relates to the enhancement of food flavors using sclareolide having the structure: ##STR2## as the flavor enhancer. Thus, the present invention also relates to the use of sclareolide having the structure: as at least a partial fat replacer to be used in dairy products such as ice cream, sour cream and whipped toppings. The present invention also relates to the use of sclareolide having the structure: ##STR3## as a modulator to reduce or eliminate the aftertate of artificial sweeteners such as aspartame. ##STR4##
2. Description of the Prior Art and Discussion of the Background
Taste qualities of foodstuffs change depending on the composition of taste components contained therein. When foodstuffs have miscellaneous tastes or an unpleasant taste, various improvements can be made by adjusting the composition. Among low calorie sweeteners, the use of which has been rapidly growing recently, for example, aspartame is characterized as a sweetener free from a bitter or astringent taste or an irritating taste and having a refreshing sweetness. However, aspartame is somewhat insufficient in rich tasteness in terms of sweet quality. Further, aspartame has a tendency to impart a sweet aftertaste, as is characteristically noted with sweeteners having a high titer. To improve such a sweet quality of aspartame, various proposals have been made (Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Nos. 90667/77, 148255/81, 63068/82, 141760/83, etc.).
However, the purpose of improving sweet quality of aspartame and imparting satisfaction comparable to that of sugar have not been sufficiently achieved. Further the method of using these various taste components in combination requires the component used in combination in a weight almost the same as or larger than that of aspartame, in most cases. From an aspect of rendering a low calorie or general purpose use, a further improvement has been desired.
In addition, tastes such as an astringent taste of the like, especially a different flavor or miscellaneous flavors left on the tongue as an aftertaste tend to adversely affect the taste quality of foodstuffs as a whole. In such a case, even though a beforetaste, etc., is of good quality, the taste quality tends to be lowered as a whole due to the unpleasant aftertaste and it becomes necessary to improve the whole taste from the beforetaste to aftertaste.
It is well known that the combination of monosodium L-glutamate (MSG) and a flavor inducing 5'-nucleotide, such as disodium inosine-5'-monophosphate (IMP), disodium guanosine-5'-monophosphate(GMP), or mixtures thereof, exhibit a synergistic flavoring activity. Moreover, mixtures comprising MSG and a flavor inducing 5'-nucleotide have long been widely used as economical flavoring agents or seasoning agents for various foods and beverages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,072 issued on Mar. 24, 1981 discloses a mixed seasoning comprising 100 parts by weight monosodium glutamate; 0.05 to 25 parts by weight of a flavor inducing 5'-nucleotide; 5.0 to 38.0 parts by weight of sodium chloride; 0.1 to 0.87 parts by weight succinic acid and/or sodium succinate; and 0.5 to 10.0 parts by weight of at least one alkali metal salt of an organic acid which may be sodium fumarate, sodium citrate, sodium or calcium lactate, sodium maleate, sodium tartrate, sodium ascorbate or sodium aspartate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,244 issued on Aug. 5, 1980 discloses a low sodium seasoning which includes potassium chloride as its major ingredient together with other nonsodium compounds masking the bitterness of the potassium chloride so that the seasoning can be substituted for sodium chloride seasonings.
U.S. Pat, No. 4,216,244 specifically discloses a low sodium salt seasoning consisting by weight of a mixture of about 90 percent low sodium salt base and about 10 percent low sodium diluent, with the base consisting by weight of a mixture of about 92 percent potassium chloride, about 3 percent L-glutamic acid and about 1 percent each of monopotassium glutamate, potassium citrate and potassium phosphate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,793 issued on Jan. 3, 1978 discloses seasoning compositions, and processes for their production, which have an improved and enhanced meat-like flavor, and comprise mixtures containing extracts of yeast autolysates, 5'-nucleotides, sodium chloride and potassium salts; the potassium ion concentration being more than 0.5 times the sodium ion concentration.
Yamada in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 31 44 166, French Patent No. 2,493,681 and Japan Published Application No. J57-079860 discloses a seasoning composition which may be either:
______________________________________ Weight Percent ______________________________________ (i) 15-21 magnesium chloride; 3-10 magnesium sulfate; 2-4 potassium chloride; 0.2-0.5 magnesium bromide; and 2-7 sodium chloride; or (ii) 15-21 magnesium chloride; 6-9 magnesium sulfate; 2-4 potassium chloride; 0.2-0.4 magnesium bromide; 2.6 sodium chloride; and 0.1-21 calcium chloride ______________________________________
The Yamada patents and patent applications indicate that when the salt composition is diluted, it does not give bitterness but gives a round taste and gives rise to intensity of the saltiness of common salt.
Issued Japanese Patent No. J82-022311 discloses a synergistic seasoning composition containing monosodium glutamate, a nucleic acid type tasting compound, sodium chloride, succinic acid salt and at least one othr sodium salt. The seasoning is composed of:
(i) monosodium glutamate; PA0 (ii) nucleic acid-type tasting substance such as disodium inosine-5'-monophosphate and/or disodium guanosine-5'-monophosphate; PA0 (iii) sodium chloride; PA0 (iv) succinic acid and/or sodium succinate; and PA0 (v) at least one salt selected from the group consisting of monosodium furmarate, trisodium citrate, monosodium lactate, calcium lactate, disodium malate, disodium tartarate, sodium ascorbate and monosodium aspartate. PA0 "Synergistic seasoning compsn.-contains monosodium glutamate, nucleic acid type tasting cpd., sodium chloride succinic acid salt and at least one other sodium salt. The seasoning is composed of (1) monosodium glutamate, (2) nucleic acid-type tasting substance (e.g., disodium inosine-5'-monophosphate and/or disodium guanoisine-5'-monophosphate), (3) sodium chloride, (4) succinic acid and/or sodium succinate and (5) at least 1 salt selected from monosodium fumarate, trisodium citrate, monosodium lactate, calcium lactate, disodium malate, disodium tartarate, sodium ascorbate and monosodium aspartate. The ratio (1):(2)=1:0.0005-0.25, esp. 1:0.001-0.15; (1)+(2):(3)=1:0.05-3, esp. 0.07-0.25 (1)+(2):(4) =1:0.0010-0.0070, esp. 1:0.0015:0.0055. (1)+(2):(5)=1:0.005-0.080, esp 1:0.010-0.070 (4) and (5) are expressed as the free acid. "By combin ing sodium chloride (4) and (5) the tasting strength of the seasoning can be increased and its taste made similar to that of monosodium glutamate." PA0 (a) emulsifying meat or meat by-products; PA0 (b) admixing a salt, with the emulsified meat or meat by-products, in a weight-persent proportion of 1.5-3% based on the weight of the fabricated product, the salt being present in a proportion sufficient to extract salt soluble protein from the emulsified meat or meat by-products, the salt being selected from the group consisting of sodium chloride, potassium chloride, sodium phosphate, potassium phosphate, sodium polyphosphates and potassium polyphosphates; PA0 (c) extracting the salt soluble protein from the meat and meat by-products; PA0 (d) admixing texturized soy with the emulsified meat or meat by-products, extracted protein and salt; PA0 (e) forming the mixture into a desired shape; PA0 (f) blanching the shaped mixture in a temperature range of 170.degree.-210.degree. F.; and PA0 (g) thereafter maintaining the moisture content of the fabricated meat and meat by-product in the range of up to about 70%, the weight-percent proportions of the ingredients being: meat and meat by-products: 77-92% and texturized soy: 8-20%. PA0 (i) richness and creaminess is added to low fat ice cream by admixing therewith the sclareolide; PA0 (ii) sweetness of foodstuffs and beverages caused by non-neutrative sweeteners, e.g., aspartame, is enhanced by admixing with the non-neutrative sweeteners, prior to addition to the beverage or foodstuff, sclareolide; PA0 (iii) bitter nuances imparted by the use of potassium chloride and the like in salt substitutes are substantially covered by means of admixing such salt substitutes with sclareolide; PA0 (iv) saltiness of foodstuffs caused by such salts as sodium chloride is enhanced (and the required concentration of such salts in such foodstuffs from an organoleptic standpoint is thereby reduced) by means of admixing with the salt, prior to addition to the foodstuff, sclareolide; and PA0 (v) mouthfeel is imparted to, and aesthetically pleasing flavor nuances are enhanced in textured seafood products such as surimi by means of addition to either the textured seafood product itself or to a flavor enhancing or augmenting product which is then added to the textured seafood product, sclareolide. PA0 (i) processed cheese; PA0 (ii) cheese spread; PA0 (iii) cheese dip; PA0 (iv) cheese analogues and imitation cheese analogues; PA0 (i) dog foods: PA0 (ii) cat foods; PA0 (i) extruded snacks; PA0 (ii) crackers, pretzels, potato chips and the like; PA0 (iii) meat sauces, white sauces and gravies; PA0 (iv) casseroles; PA0 (v) cheese sauces; PA0 (vi) soups (instant and finished) PA0 (vii) prepared meats and meat spreads; PA0 (viii) meat and poultry analogues and extenders and the like; PA0 (ix) margarine; PA0 (x) salad dressings PA0 (xi) condiments; PA0 (xii) seasonings and flavorings; PA0 (xiii) meat and poultry (processed); and PA0 (xiv) breading and stuffing. PA0 (a) from about 0.25 up to about 0.80 mole percent (herein and hereinafter to be understood as meaning a percentage based on total moles of cations, anions, and substantially non-ionized organic acids) on a dry basis of a lactic acid/lactate species mixture having the structure: ##STR15## (b) from 0 up to about 0.09 mole percent on a dry basis of glycollic acid/glycollate ion species mixture having the structure: ##STR16## (c) from 0 up to about 10.0 mole percent on a dry basis of magnesium ion; (d) from about 6 mole percent up to about 50 mole percent on a dry basis of a phosphate/monoacid phosphate/diacid phosphate/phosphoric acid species mixture having the formula: EQU [PO.sub.4.sup.5 ]+[HPO.sub.4.sup.= ]+[H.sub.2 PO.sub.4.sup.- ]+H.sub.3 PO.sub.4 PA0 (e) from 0 mole percent up to about 40 mole percent on a dry basis of sodium ion; PA0 (f) from about 8 mole percent up to about 50 mole percent on a dry basis of potassium ion; PA0 (g) from about 0.3 mole percent up to about 16 mole percent on a dry basis of chloride ion; PA0 (h) from 0 mole percent up to 30 mole percent on a dry basis of carbonate/bicarbonate/carbonic acid species mixture having the formula: EQU [CO.sub.3.sup.= ]+[HCO.sub.3.sup.- ]+H.sub.2 CO.sub.3 PA0 (i) from 0 mole percent up to about 2.0 mole percent on a dry basis of monobasic glutamate/dibasic glutamate/glutamic acid species having the formulae: ##STR17## (j) from 0 up to about 0.6 mole percent on a dry basis of calcium ion; and (k) from about 0.1 up to about 0.6 mole percent on a dry PA0 (a) from about 2.times.10.sup.-4 up to about 7.times.10.sup.-4 moles per liter of the lactic acid/lactate ion species defined according to the structure: ##STR19## (b) from 0 up to about 9.times.10.sup.-5 moles per liter of the species glycollic acid/glycollate ion defined according to the structures: ##STR20## (c) from 0 moles per liter up to about 1.5.times.10.sup.-3 moles per liter of the ion/acid species, glutamic acid/monobasic glutamate/dibasic glutamate defined according to the structures: ##STR21## (d) from about 3.times.10.sup.-4 up to about 1.6.times.10.sup.-2 moles per liter of the chloride ion species; PA0 (e) from about 3.times.10.sup.-3 up to about 1.times.10 moles per liter of the acid/ion species, phosphoric acid/ion species, phosphoric acid/monoacid phosphate/diacid phosphate/phosphate having the formula: EQU [PO.sub.4.sup.= ]+[HPO.sub.4.sup.= ]+[H.sub.2 PO.sub.4.sup.- ]+H.sub.3 PO.sub.4 PA0 taken alone or taken further together with the species tripolyphosphate (e.g., K.sub.5 P.sub.3 O.sub.10); pyrophosphate (e.g., K.sub.4 P.sub.2 O.sub.7); and/or polymetaphosphate (e.g., [KPO.sub.3 ] x wherein x represents a repeating number of monomeric units to form a polymer); PA0 (f) from 0 up to about 2.times.10.sup.-3 moles per liter of the ion/acid species carbonate/bicarbonate/carbonic acid having the formula: EQU [CO.sub.3.sup.= ]+[HCO.sub.3.sup.- ]+H.sub.2 CO.sub.3 PA0 (g) from 0 up to about 4.times.10.sup.-2 moles per liter of the sodium ion species; PA0 (h) from about 4.times.10.sup.-3 up to about 9.times.10.sup.-2 moles per liter of the potassium ion species; PA0 (i) from about 0 up to about 1.times.10.sup.-2 moles per liter of the magnesium ion species; PA0 (j) from about 0 up to about 6.times.10.sup.-4 of the calcium ion species; and PA0 (k) from about 1.times.10.sup.-3 about 6.times.10.sup.-3 moles per liter of the sclareolide having the structure: ##STR22## with the provisos: (i) that the mole ratio of metal cation:total acid and ion is from about 0.4 up to about 0.7; PA0 (i) from about 60 weight percent up to about 96 weight percent on a dry basis of a substance selected from the group consisting of (a) KH.sub.2 PO.sub.4 or (b) K.sub.2 HPO.sub.4 or (c) a mixture of Mg.sub.3 (PO.sub.4). 4H.sub.2 O; and K.sub.2 CO.sub.3 ; PA0 (ii) from about 0.4 up to about 3.5 weight percent on a dry basis of lactic acid; PA0 (iii) from about 0.4 up to about 17.0 weight percent on a dry basis of a compound selected from the group consisting of sodium chloride, postassium chloride and calcium chloride; and PA0 (iv) from about 1.75 up to about 3.25 weight percent on a dry basis of monosodium glutamate or monopotassium glutamate of a mixture of same (with the proviso that the sum total of the ingredients cannot be greater than 100%). PA0 (i) from about 60 weight percent up to about 96 weight percent on a dry basis of a substance selected from the group consisting of (a) KH.sub.2 PO.sub.4 or (b) K.sub.2 HPO.sub.4 or (c) a mixture of Mg.sub.3 (PO.sub.4).4H.sub.2 O and K.sub.2 CO.sub.3 ; PA0 (ii) from about 0.4 up to about 3.5 weight percent on a dry basis of lactic acid; PA0 (iii) from about 0.4 up to about 17.0 weight percent on a dry basis of a compound selected from the group consisting of sodium chloride, potassium chloride and calcium chloride; PA0 (iv) from about 1.75 up to about 3.25 weight percent on a dry basis of monosodium glutamate or monopotassium glutamate or a mixture of same; and, in addition PA0 (v) from about 4.0 weight percent up to about 25.0 weight percent of a compound selected from the group consisting of MgCO.sub.3, KHCO.sub.3 and NaHCO.sub.3 (with the proviso that the sum total of the ingredients cannot be greater than 100%). PA0 Methyl thiazole alcohol (4-methyl-5-.beta.-hydroxyethyl thiazole); PA0 2-Methyl butanethiol; PA0 4-Mercapto-2-butanone; PA0 3-Mercapto-4-pentanone; PA0 1-Mercapto-2-propanone; PA0 Benzaldehyde; PA0 Furfural; PA0 Furfural alcohol; PA0 2-Mercapto propionic acid; PA0 2-Methylfuran-3-thiol; PA0 2-Methyldihydrofuran-3-thiol; PA0 2-Methyltetrahydrofuran-3-thiol; PA0 2-Ethylfuran-3-thiol; PA0 2-Ethyldihydrofuran-3-thiol; PA0 Methyl pyrazine; PA0 2-Ethyl-3-methyl pyrazine; PA0 Dipropyl disulfide; PA0 Methyl benzyl disulfide; PA0 Allyl thiophenes; PA0 2-Butyl thiophene; PA0 2,3-Dimethyl thiophene; PA0 5-Methyl furfural; PA0 Acetyl furan; PA0 2,4-Decadienal; PA0 Guiacol; PA0 Phenyl acetaldehyde; PA0 .delta.-Decalactone; PA0 d-Limonene; PA0 Acetoin; PA0 Amyl acetate; PA0 Maltol; PA0 Ethyl butyrate; PA0 Levulinic acid; PA0 Piperonal; PA0 Ethyl acetate; PA0 n-Octanal; PA0 n-Pentanal; PA0 2,4-Pentadienal PA0 2,4,5-Trimethy1-.DELTA..sub.3 -oxazoline PA0 n-Hexanal; PA0 Diacetyl; PA0 Monosodium glutamate; PA0 Sulfur-containing amino acids; PA0 Cysteine; PA0 Hydrolyzed vegetable protein; PA0 Hydrolyzed fish protein; and PA0 Tetramethylpyrazine. PA0 (i) on a dry basis from about 0.5% up to about 25%; and PA0 (ii) on a wet basis from about 0.02% up to about 1.5%.
The abstract of Japanese Patent No. J8/2022311 is as follows: